


We'll Meet Again!!

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Departing from Zou - SPOILER, Injury, Kissing, M/M, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Chopper inadvertently witnesses Zoro kissing Luffy in the woods.





	We'll Meet Again!!

Chopper's head shakes side to side, droplets of heavy water thrown off his fur in every direction as he scrubs thick globs of yellow mucus and medicine from all over him. Infection already setting in, _minutes_ after the injury had been done to the monolithic elephant' front left leg, the tiny doctor had had no choice but to work quickly. He shakes himself, Chopper reaching for his hat and medical bag. Minks still busy at work, wrapping long bandages Robin had made around Zunisha's exposed tissues.

The Strawhat Doctor had scoured away all the gun powder, and sharp metal shrapnel from ruptured cannon balls that had been embedded in the animal's flesh. All while undulating, as it forever walked forward, unable or unwilling to stop even under such pain. Arms aching, as the Zoan's sighing. Squaring his shoulders to return to work. He needs to be brave, and sure of himself. These Minks are relying on him!

 

“ _Stop acting like a goddamn child, and just ask Chopper have a look at it_!”

 

The tiny doctor's ears twitch for the familiar snarling voice he can hear close by. Zoro's roughened growl just on the other side of the treeline. Chopper's rooted his tiny body through the underbrush to find his two nakama struggling in a clearing all by themselves.

 

“Chopper's _busy_ helping Zunisha!”

“He can spare a second to look at your arm! Rubber stretches pretty far, Luffy! but it can _still tear_!”

 

Little blue nose hidden behind a wall of greenery, the tiny Strawhat doctor watches the green haired Swordsman get grizzled hands on their captain. Spinning Luffy around to face him. Chopper thinking back to the storm, some hours ago. Luffy had rescued everyone by catching the broken support that suspended more than a dozen rigs a few hundred feet above the surf. No one would have survived that fall, not one person, and Luffy knew that. Hanging on, Chopper had cringed for the sound of Luffy's sharp agony. The scream let out of his scarred chest. Begging everyone to hurry in grabbing hold of the many arms suddenly appeared. Robin's gentle helping hands.

The rigs were allowed to dangle through the gale, after that. Franky descending later to make repairs. Now Usopp is in charge, overseeing everyone going up or down on the trussed boats. One eye always watchful of the threatening skies over Blue waves.

 

“You're being reckless again, _Sencho_. Just because Sanji's not here with us like you thought he'd be.” Zoro's one pale jade eye bares into Luffy. A fist made in his Captain's red shirt. “Stop making these bullshit mistakes, Luffy!”

“I'm not making any mistakes!” A blow intended for his First Mat's face flies wide. Zoro's eyebrows drawn down in observance of his captain's 'miss' even before the younger's swing whistles under his ear. Luffy's eyes widening only just, as his flesh snaps back into form, and an angry ripple jolts somewhere deep in his bicep. Luffy putting a hand up onto his arm, squeezing into sore, hot tendons. Feeling like he's held his arm in third gear for _days_. The bone feeling thin, and also very hollow.

 

Chopper grits his teeth, for Zoro gathering his captain in his arms. Holding onto Luffy as he's accepting hard fact that he's really very badly hurt. The Zoan getting to his feet, ready to reveal his presence and start treatment of his captain's injuries when the wind changes. His blue nose twitching. The little doctor witnesses what was thought a hidden endearment. Zoro's initiation of a kiss, accepted and deepened by Luffy. Passed back and forth between them as they are held in each others' arms. Nearly squealing out loud, when he's startled by Robin, who'd come up behind the doctor to tap on his little shoulder to ask for his help.

 

 

 _Later._..

Luffy comes to Chopper and has his doctor examine his left arm. Zoro arguing with Law nearby, and Nami's pondering routs. Back bent over a huge chart, both orange eyes glaring suspiciously at times, to the three logs strapped to her wrist. Chopper wraps his captain's arm, telling him not to stretch too much for a week, which only makes Luffy pout. Usopp waving as he's the last to climb back up. All safe, and finished dressing Zunisha.

 

The doctor watches, not very surprised, when his captain's right up onto his sandaled feet. Rushing up to swung both his arms around and around their long nosed Sniper. Talking a mile a minute as he's bombarded on all sides by energetic Minks. Sees Zoro's green eye, as he's not paying attention to what Trafalgar Law it saying. In favor of watching his merry captain's every move in scrutiny. A careful protectiveness the young Zoan has _always_ observed of the older Pirate. For all of their dear nakama. Only now, and perhaps for some time now, he wonders... Their scents have changed, Luffy and Zoro's... neither goes long without a brush of the other's skin over skin, or glance to look at one another.

 

“Huh.” Chopper's blue nose catches the salty hint of the sea far below them. Sitting down in a haze of exhaustion to put his head back on a log. Wondering when exactly his two nakama became more than nakama...? and then immediately after, wondering when _he'd_ realized there was such a concept he could understand as 'more than nakama'.

 

 

Riding upon this ancient elephant of massive size. The entirety of the country of Zou residing upon the animal's back. The Strawhats who were gathered made plans to split their numbers once again. Chopper conscious now, when Zoro's green brow tips forward, and there's blood trailing from his lower lip. He looks away from the table where they're all gathered, without a word. Now it had been decided the Strawhat's First Mate would _not_ be going with Luffy, but instead with those on rout to Wano Kingdom. The swordsman himself had made this request, and his captain's head nodded in immediate approval. That was all that was said between them.

Only the Zoan sees Luffy swallow hard, slapping his sandals impatiently on the grey scaly ground for other people talking at him, and he had to expound effort in listening what they have to say. Chopper aware, of his captain's pulled expression under the brim of his straw hat. Getting in the way of Luffy's usual dazzling smile. How neither he nor Zoro look at each other again, until the very instant before they're falling away from each other. The little Zoan pulled in close to his captain's chest along with Nami, Brook, Pekoms, and Pedro. Luffy holding onto Zoro's returning gaze. Sharing contending grins until they're taken over the edge.

 

 _We'll meet again there, in the Kingdom of Wano! Land of the samurai!_ And Luffy's laughter breaking down high waves far bellow. The future King's voice let out as a living echo, free and clear on the swells of a blue sea.  _We'll meet again!!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome :)


End file.
